new death battle
by benderthe13
Summary: hust read
1. Chapter 1

NEW DEATH BATTLE

Benderthe13:I just want to say I am sorry if I had not been a good writer so here we GO

(Death battle music and title appears)

Martin Prince: Hello, I am Martin.

Nelson Muntz :Dorkwads I am Nelson and we are your hosts.

Martin: Let us begin. Robot one of the many foundations of science fiction. Like Optimus Prime. Leader of the autobots.

Nelson. : And The Terminator .Robot assassin from the future loser.

Martin : And it is our jobs to test their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle.

(Shows Optimus Prime in various scenes)

Martin: Optimus Prime , the noble and compassionate leader of the Autobots .Machines with the abilities to transform into vehicles. He is considered to be one of the most powerful representatives of Cybertron like all members of his race he is considered to be pratically immortal

Nelson: He is pretty strong and hard too. He can lift 20 0000 pounds and can't be destroyed if he has his important parts broken idiots .

Martin : Like all members of his race he can transform into a Earth semi truck cab which can bonded with a tractor trailer that can become a mobile command stations. With communication repair bays and dual missles.

Nelson.: With has a capsule named Roller which can control from 12 000 miles away if one of he thing gets hurt so does he. He also fights hand to hand pretty good and has a powerful plasma rifle cannon. That blows anything.

Martin: Optimus Prime is a brave leader tough enough to fight against others that have not proven too much for him.

(Shows Optimus Prime.

Optimus Transform and Roll out.

(Shows The Terminator in various scenes)

Nelson: The Terminator has so few words that can describe it: killing machine that kicks ass

Martin: Quite so Nelson .The Terminator is a machine from the future to either protect or destroy it's targets .It has incredible durability as it can walk through walls and can survive explosions to some degree and can withstand fire arms of this century and is more powerful than the average person

Nelson: And is strong enough to break wall and crush foes into oblivion .Plus it has it's own arsenal of weapons.

Nelson: Like his Colt.45 Auto pistol.

Sawed off 10 gauge shotgun

MT9 grenade launcher

GE Mini 134

12 gauge autoloader shotgun

Colt 45 longslide auto with laser sighting

Uzi 9mm smg

AR 180 Caliber assault rifle

Martin: I did not knew you knew so much about guns

Nelson: What can I say I like them. The Terminator also one sweet motorcycle

Martin: Indeed He also has energy cells that when damaged can create an explosion. It is a powerful machine that is dangerous to mess with

(Shows Terminator at the police station)

Terminator: I will be back

Martin: All right the combatants are set let us see who will be the victor

(The battle begins)

Shows Optimus Prime in his truck form and Terminator is seen riding his bike in search for Optimus Prime as he is his target He begins to shoot .Optimus and gets on then transforms into his robot form and sees Terminator attacking him with his 12 gauge attacking him it causes some damage but Optimus delivers a blow with does not seem to hurt the apparent human who grabbed his colt 45 auto which only causes minimal damage. Optimus the grabs his plasma rifle to blast it at The Terminator it only reveals his metal skeleton like face The Terminator then punches through Optimus and attacks him with a grenade launcer. Optimus then transforms to his vehicle mode and is still followed by the Terminator on his bike. Optimus the tries running over him but it is futile for him. Optimus decides to use his tractor which launches missles at the Terminator blowing off one of the arms of the Terminator. Optimus uses that to his advantage by blasting him with his rifle over and over .The Terminator however counterattacks him with a minigun Optimus then takes away one of power cell of the Terminator while Optimus pushes him off a bridgethe power cell the blows off some of the parts of Optimus who does not notices the other power cell of the Terminator and get destroyed Terminator then smiles.

KO

Nelson: Wow that was one fight.

Martin: While Optimus is a threat so is the Terminator. Optimus is more trained in teamwork than individual

Nelson: I guess he got his brains blowned ou

Martin: The winner is The Terminator

Nelson Here is a Preview of next here

(Shows a Xenomorph coming out of a Borg

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Nelson : The Borg will not fight due boringness and weakness instead a surprise will be shown in place. Dinguses everyone knows there is always a alien that take control of people like the Xenomorph the original alien.

Martin: And the Necromorph the zombie alien. Today is a battle between alien hives to see who would win a death battle.

(Various scenes of the Xenomorph are shown)

Martin: The Xenomorph unknown alien with few theories of origin. A parasitic creature with only one goal: kill. They have a hive mind that is controlled by the queen Xenomorph .They have vicious claws and fangs that rip through flesh they also hat a durable exoskeleton They are Drones and Warriors the difference is that the latter is trained to fight.

Nelson: They also have some sort of other mouth they eat with. Freaky Plus they have acid for blood that melts faster then Martin getting dumped.

Martin: I told you that in confidence.

Nelson: I am your bully what did you think what was gonna happen.

Martin: I guess so. The Xenomorph also has great strength and agility along with a knife tip on the tail .

Nelson: Plus it is pretty much a freaking ninja . With his quickness and agility it can climb on walls and ceilings. Plus it has the ultimate trick up their sleeve the Xenomorph queen. Think of if as a dinosaur version of them it is smarter than them stronger than them and a bigger tail

Martin: Quite so it has the intelligence of a chimpanzee it is also much more resilent to pain. They also salivate profusely. Their saliva is not acid though some have the ability to spit acid . They may have electro reception that senses their prey due to them having no visible eyes.

Nelson: Sort of like sharks I guess. They have these facehugger that knocks you up just like that they lay the eggs an boom here comes the alien that will kill you called the chest burster.

Martin: Their last weapon is cocoon making they can trap their victims due to a thick and strong resin that they produce and also use to create their hive . also they have a smaller dog like version called a runner that is weaker than normal ones

.Nelson: They all just have a few weakness and that is fire gun and energy.

Martin: Indeed heat causes it shock in the exoskeleton .Fire arms does damage and plasma guns seem to kill them. But nonetheless they are a living weapon .

(Shows Xenomorph staring)

Martin: Necromorphs victims of an alien infection who kill all non infected. Due to the infection they have.

Nelson: In other words zombie aliens who are racist. They are a lot of varieties but we will be using a few for example. The Slasher four armed hell makers with one pair of knife arms on top normal ones on the bottom..

Martin: Correct they usually have 2 attacks: Slashing the victims with talons and grabbing them and decapitate their victims. Their knife like arms moves like an alligator jaw it goes along the inward sweep or the down ward stroke.

Nelson: The lower arm pop out and are pretty much useless. The Slasher has an enhanced version with black tissue bugs and red eyes they are more wild less weaker. And the female version looks like a girl and no abdominal arms. They are less strong but spit chemical did I say that right

Martin: Yes. they are also the Divider Necromorphs that are tall and thin strong and tough loners. They somehow are able to remain alive as when slain their limbs and head become individual that strangle the opponent.. They slash their victims with long claws and chokes them with a tentacle like tongue and they can also do what I had mentioned before. I will add that the individuals can do damage and are weak

Nelson: Sound cool I would like one of my own. But here is a cooler one The Exploder even the name sounds cool they are suicide bombs. They have a bomb on their left arm. They try to smash with their bomb hands and if the bomb is gone it bites with the half face. Pretty cool not like you you at all

Martin : There are also the Infectors that appear to be headless bats they have the ability to infect the virus. They use the talons on their wing to impale victims along with the proboscis. There is also the Lurkers that are babies with 3 barbed tentacles . They can fire projectiles and use the tentacles as lashing and stabbing weapon for close combat.

Nelson: And last but definitely not least The Hive Mind lots of tentacles sac and looks like some sort of worm.

Martin: It crushes foes with tentacles that it use to grab them and consume .It spits out Pregnants which slashes and in turn spits out Swarmers that bites the foe.

Nelson: So a Necromorph that barfs Necromorphs that barfs Necromorphs.

(Shows Necromorph staring)

The Necromorphs are on one side of a ramdom suburban town and so are the Xenomorphs

FIGHT

The Slasher and Dividers are colliding with the Drones who are fighting back some of the Slashers by their arms with their tail we see one drone jumping on a Slasher cutting their legs and arms off and feeding on what is left. But the Dividers are using their long tongues and claws to their advantage by cutting and choking them by the second the drone manage to regroup themselves by spitting acid the acid injures the but they are able to move past that with mysterious ability. The drones are starting to lose their advantage but the dividers are also injured as a result of acid blood. The Hive mind summons the Exploders while the Queen summons the Warriors to fight. Some Warriors are ripping the Exploders while others are blown up but then the queen lays facehuggers attacking the Exploders, The Hivemind then retaliates by calling the Infectors that attacks the suburbians creating more Necromorphs While more Xenomrphs are also created they are a new specio a NecroXeno of some sort that attack the Hive Mind and other Necromorphs The Hive Mind then attacks the Queen who ducks the tentacle and spits acid then pregnants are spit at by the the Hive Minf at it however the eggs that the queen laid attacks the pregnants the Hive mind almost kill it but is then attacked by the NecroXeno killing it but it then attacks the queen

KO

Martin I guess Necromorphs win because of the infection.

Nelson: But the queen laid it

Martin : So I guess

Both: Xenomorphs

x

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Martin: Freaks monsterz whatever you call them are always helping out and you do not

notice it somehow

Nelson: Like the Hulk the great green goliath.

Martin : And Blanka the feral man from Brazill

Nelson: These two are mean lean grean fighting machines. I am Nelson

Martin: And I am Martin and it is our job to test their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle

(Various scenes of Blanka)

Nelson: Here we go the Brazilian monster from the jungle Blanka.

Martin: Blanka a green skinned Brazilian man monster with to ability to generate electricity. He has a love for his mother ever since she and him reconnected. He has an awkward moveset that involve self taught savage fighting and electricity.

Nelson: Like his Electric Thunder attack which sort of make him a bugzapper. It's his signature special attack that shocks anyone who gets close.

Martin: Which is why it is used as a defensive close up move. He also has a Rolling Attack in which he curls into a ball and rockets horizontally while spinning.

Nelson: Like Sonic the Hedgehog

Martin: Yes I suppose so. He also has an upwards version called the Upwards Rolling Attack which as the name suggest is upwards. It is where he rockets upwards and curls into a ball auto locking onto ant airborne targets.

Nelson: Like Sonic again. He also has an Ultra Combo called the Lightning Cannonball he crouches charges up jumps and cannonball. hits the target. Shocking them Like Sonic again

Martin: We get it already now here is his Second Ultra Combo The Shout of the Earth. It has two version The Ground Version and The Anti- Air Version. In The Ground Version He pounds the ground with electricity.

Nelson: And the Anti-Air Version is when the victim is in the air. In that case he can thunder punches them in the air.

Martin: Has great fighting skills. One of the toughest street fighters I know

Nelson: And a not too bad electrician if you ask me

Martin none the less Blanka has no known weaknesses .He is able to take on other powerhouses such as Ryu and Zangief that ultimately make him a threat.

(Shows Blanka using the Shout of the Earth and winning)

(Various scenes of Hulk are shown

Martin: Bruce Banner a mutated due to gamma radiation transforming him into an a hulking goliath who saves the world.

Nelson: Who's pants somehow stretch a lot weird if this were real life they would rip and everybody could see his-

Martin: Any way the Hulk has extreme durability being able to survive explosions but is somehow affected by fire arms that hinder his movement in some has been known to have regenerative and adaptive healing abilities

Nelson: But obviously his strongest thing is his strength. One word it is limitless The madder be gets the stronger he gets and regenerates and durable I think He can pound and ground people environments and families. He can throw tanks use cars as clubs and smash things into oblivion he could kill you easily but he has a useless conscience . Plus he has power legs he can jump to space and to sky scrapers and is fast a the Norway god Thor. He is stronger than most mortals and immortals to walk this very Earth.

Martin: That mind you mention is very brilliant. He is considered to be one of the greatest minds on Earth . His intelligence cannot be measure he has created technology called Bannertech the most common that he uses is a shield that can protect him from Hulk like entities and a teleporter that can transport people. This is the technology that the Hulk persona uses himself

Nelson: He also gets stronger from radiation and can not be mind controlled and can only transform when he wants to and is immune to dark magic

Martin: The Hulk is very powerful and few have managed to fight against him he may be the strongest being ever

(Shows Hulk roaring at the screen

Martin: Alright the combatants are set. Let us end this debate

Hulk and Blanca meet each other in the jungle. They see each other as a threat especially when Blank seems to challenge Hulk

FIGHT

They begin fighting. Blanka starts off with a punch that Hulk grabs. He tries again but with the same results as before it is a stalemate but Hulk's anger kickes in and Blanka is eventually shoved in the alley but comes back with a Rolling attack that knocks Hulk off his feet who then rises and brings on numerous punches to Blanka's face which is avoided n the last minute .Blanka then uses a Electric Thunder that affects Hulk. Hulk is then angered due to not being able to harm Blank and uses the shield then he power kicks Blanka. Who runs into the trees while Hulk chases after him the battle continues even through the chase. Blanka uses an Upwards Rolling Attack that Hulk grabs and tosses toward and into a tree .Blanka strikes back with an Electric Cannonball. It knocks Hulk to the floor where the battle are thrown and block in this battle of big bad beastly boxers . It is then sent back to the tree. Blanka tries to finish it with his Shout of the Earth. But what he does not anticipate is Hulk grabbing him by the legs when he is finished and slipping while falling to the ground.. Once the dust clears there is blood everywhere .But the Hulk rises victoriously

KO

Nelson: One green goliath down today

Martin: Hulk began with the lead but that was stopped due to Blanka electrical powers saved him .However Hulk's regeneration and durability saved him from the shock. In the end Blanka was crushed

Nelson: This is how David and Goliath should have ended. Kill him with a bigger giant

Martin: The winner is the Hulk Submit your half baked ideas in your review

Nest time on Death Battle

Shows T-X AND X-23 Hunting a duck then looking at each other.


End file.
